The invention pertains to markup language presentation and, particularly, to the enhancement of web page presentations by web browsers. The invention has application (by way of non-limiting example) in facilitating use of web pages, as well as in training aids and accessibility aids, whether delivered over networks or operating on stand-alone computers.
Though the computer was invented over forty years ago, use of the ubiquitous device remains a challenge for most people. Bound paper manuals gave way to on-line help as the computer went mainstream in the early 1980's. Software publishers have since struggled to make context-sensitive help screens that are comprehensive yet simple, thereby meeting the demands of novices and seasoned users alike. Both vendor and client have provided help-desk attendants which provided sources of assistance but at the increased cost, and often inefficient utilization, of staffing resources.
Responding to the needs of sight-impaired users presents a host of additional problems. Basic program screens and help displays may need to be magnified, visually revamped or played in audio. The size of the quality assurance task may, consequently, double.
These problems are further compounded by the decreased use of stand-alone applications and the corresponding increased reliance on remote applications that “execute” via users' web browsers. Solutions to many of the aforementioned problems applicable to local applications often prove inapplicable to remotely executed ones.
An object of this invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for enhancement of web page and other markup language presentations, e.g., by browsers.
A more particular object is to provide such methods and apparatus as facilitate web page use and as can be applied as software training aids and accessibility aids for Internet- and other computer network-based applications, as well as for stand-alone local software applications.
A further object is to provide such methods and apparatus as can be readily implemented at low cost, and without consumption of undue processor or memory resources.